As the number of patients suffering from diabetes and similar medical conditions increases, self-monitoring of blood glucose wherein the patient monitors his or her blood glucose levels has become a common practice. The purpose of monitoring the blood-glucose level is to determine the concentration level and then to take corrective action, based upon whether the level is too high or too low, to bring the level back within a normal range. The failure to take corrective action can have serious medical implications. Glucose monitoring is a fact of everyday life for diabetic individuals, and the accuracy of such monitoring can literally mean the difference between life and death. Failure to test blood glucose levels accurately and on a regular basis can result in serious diabetes-related complications, including cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, nerve damage and blindness.
People with diabetes who intensively manage their blood sugar experience long-lasting benefits. The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) was a clinical study conducted from 1983 to 1993 by the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). The DCCT compared intensive to conventional treatments. Patients on intensive treatment kept glucose levels as close to normal as possible with at least three insulin injections a day or an insulin pump, and frequent self-monitoring of blood glucose. Intensive treatment aimed to keep hemoglobin Alc (HbAlc), which reflects average blood glucose over a 2- to 3-month period, as close to normal as possible. Conventional treatment consisted of one or two insulin injections a day with once-a-day urine or blood glucose testing. The results of the DCCT study showed that keeping blood glucose levels as close to normal as possible slows the onset and progression of eye, kidney, and nerve diseases caused by diabetes. In fact, it demonstrated that any sustained lowering of blood glucose helps, even if the person has a history of poor control.
A number of glucose meters are currently available that permit an individual to test the glucose level in a small sample of blood. Many of the meter designs currently available make use of a disposable test strip which in combination with the meter measures the amount of glucose in the blood sample electrochemically. Storage of test strips is necessary in order for the patient to take several readings throughout the day to monitor blood glucose levels. Maintaining the integrity of the stored test strips is important to assure accuracy of the glucose measurements. Ready and easy access to a stored test strip can promote frequent monitoring by the user. Given the ramifications of accurate and frequent monitoring, improvements in the apparatus and/or procedures to meter blood glucose are desired.